1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an actuator for release devices of vehicles, preferably motor vehicles, comprising at least one actuator element which, upon actuation, sends a signal to a control for triggering the release.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in connection with motor vehicles to arrange a rear window so as to be pivotable within a rear hatch. The rear window is secured in the closed position by a locking action of a release device. In order for the rear window to be pivoted upwardly, it must be released. For this purpose, an actuator element is provided on the rear window with which a relay of the control is actuated when pushing in the actuator element. The relay ensures that the rear window can be released and opened. The connection between the actuator element and the control is realized by electrical lines. Installing the electrical lines is complex and difficult. Plug connections are required for this purpose which during operation of the vehicle can become loose or even detached. In this case, the rear window can no longer be released and opened.
It is an object of the present invention to configure an actuator of the aforementioned kind such that it can be easily mounted and a failure or disturbance of the release action can be prevented even under extreme conditions.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the actuator element is configured to supply the signal in a cordless or wireless way.
Accordingly, the actuator according to the invention is configured such that the trigger signal is transmitted wireless or cordless from the actuator element to the control. As a result of this wireless initiation of the release action, lines, cables or the like are not required. This provides for a very simple mounting of the actuator. Moreover, the actuator is not susceptible to failure and, in particular, is free of wear. A failure or a disturbance of the release action is therefore excluded even under extreme conditions.
The actuator element and the control have only a minimal spacing from one another so that a minimal power is already sufficient for transmitting the signal in order to initiate the release action. For example, the spacing between the actuator element and the control can be within a range of only 1 to 2 cm. The actuator element is provided on the component to be released, e.g., the rear window, while the control is arranged on the body of the vehicle.